


Lucinda's Weekend

by Niagara14301



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon), St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niagara14301/pseuds/Niagara14301
Summary: When the deed to Saint Trinian's is stolen, the girls hire a seventeen-year-old Lucinda the witch to steal it back. This story first appeared over at FanFiction.net.
Kudos: 1





	Lucinda's Weekend

Lucinda’s Weekend

Notes: this is a story that is technically part of the Sofia and Lucinda as teens series I have written, but can also stand on it’s own as well. This story is set after the events in “The Storm”. As for the St. Trinian’s angle of this story, I’m loosely using characters from the 2007 St. Trinian’s movie, but adapted for use in the Sofia the First universe.

Special note (June 20, 2020): In light of companies retiring or looking into products that feature racial stereotypes, I am following their example. I have found five chapters/stories of my fan fiction which contain the titles "Head Boy" and "Head Girl". I realize that some will argue that these terms are commonplace in "Harry Potter" and in many schools. However, I want to do the right thing in light of current circumstances and replace these titles with "Head Student". If you are seeing this boldface note, then that means that this chapter/story was one of those chapters/stories where the title "Head Student" now appears.

Chapter One

And now for something completely different ...

A seventeen-year-old Lucinda was flying her broom toward Saint Trinian’s School for Young Ladies. Lucinda had been invited there for the weekend - something about the school needing a witch for the weekend. It’s wasn’t the kind of place Lucinda would normally visit. However, in this case, there were two reasons to do so. First of all, Lucinda always had a bit of a wild child in her deep down inside. And, they had sweetened the deal by paying Lucinda a ton of money.

As Lucinda approached Saint Trinian’s, she looked down onto a nearby sports field to see the smoldering remains of a carriage.

“Dang!” Lucinda thought. “Must have been one heck of a game!”

Before long, Lucinda saw Saint Trinian’s itself - a large three story mansion that had obviously seen better days. Lucinda then landed and dismounted her broom. The first thing Lucinda picked up on was that there was nobody around. As Lucinda started walking toward the front door, a desk landed a few feet behind her with a crashing thud.

“Okay” Lucinda thought. “Now that was different”.

Lucinda then walked through the front door and went inside Saint Trinian’s. As Lucinda walked into a large reception area, the first thing Lucinda noticed was a large box labeled Amnesty Box: Deposit all contraband items here. As Lucinda peeked inside the box, she noticed some pistols, some brass knuckles, and some knives.

“What? No wands?” Lucinda thought. “And here I was half expecting that at least one of these fine students would have been dabbling in dark magic”.

Lucinda walked over to a desk near a stairway where a blond haired young woman was in a chair, asleep. Lucinda rang the bell on the desk, but the young woman remained asleep. Lucinda rang the bell again, and still no response from the sleeping young woman. Lucinda then decided to go for broke and kick the desk.

The young woman suddenly sprang awake. “Hello! Can I help you? ... Your not from Inland Revenue, are you?”

“Hardly” Lucinda answered. “I’m Lucinda Milledtion. I’m here to see Miss Fritton”.

"Oh!" the young woman responded. "You're the witch we hired!". The young woman then looked up the stairs, and shouted. "Miss Fritton! You have a visitor!".

Lucinda looked up the stairs to see what appeared to be the entire student body staring down at her. Lucinda looked away for only a second. When Lucinda looked back up the stairs, everybody had suddenly disappeared.

“Neat trick!” Lucinda thought. “Note to self: get the sorcery students at Royal Prep together and do the same thing to Deidre. That should be worth a good laugh or two”.

After a few minutes, a woman slowly walked down the stairs. As Lucinda looked at the woman, Lucinda wondered if it was a woman ... or a guy in drag. Lucinda quickly decided to try not to figure it out. This was going to be one of those universal mysteries that would either amaze you ... or drive you nuts trying to figure it out.

“Ah, Princess Lucinda!” the woman greeted Lucinda.

“Miss Fritton?” Lucinda asked.

“Guilty as charged, dear” Miss Fritton answered with a chuckle.

Miss Fritton then walked Lucinda to Fritton’s office. Once inside the office, Miss Fritton offered Lucinda a chair, then sat down herself.

“Now” Miss Fritton started. “You are probably curious why we hired you for the weekend?”

“Well, I have to admit” Lucinda started, “that I am curious”.

“I should be up front with you” Miss Fritton started. “It’s not exactly what you would call above board”.

“If I may be honest?” Lucinda asked.

“By all means” Miss Fritton answered.

“No offense intended, but this is Saint Trinian’s” Lucinda started. “I didn’t come here expecting to attend church”.

“How well you know us” Miss Fritton chuckled.

“This place is a legend” Lucinda smiled. “Where else could you pull off all kinds of crazy stuff ... and get away with it?”.

“Well, we do try our best” Miss Fritton chuckled.

“So, let’s get down to it” Lucinda started. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, to be quite honest” Miss Fritton started, “the school is in grave danger. Cheltenham Ladies' College was somehow able to steal the deed to Saint Trinian’s. Tax time is coming, and without that deed, we have no proof of ownership. Therefore, we need to steal it back”.

“Did you say Cheltenham Ladies' College?” Lucinda asked.

“Yes” Miss Fritton replied.

“Why those no good rotten ...” Lucinda started.

“I take it you’ve heard of them, dear?” Miss Fritton asked.

“Oh! You bet I have!” Lucinda started. “Their field hockey team played Royal Prep once, and once was quite enough! Their team Captain is a bully, and they play in an underhanded fashion! It got so bad at one point during the game that I thought Miss Fauna - sweet Miss Fauna - was gonna go all medieval on them!”

“Then I take it you’ll help us?” Miss Fritton asked.

“Oh, yes!” Lucinda smiled.

Chapter Two

As Kelly, the Saint Trinian’s Head Student, was showing Lucinda where she would be sleeping during her stay at Saint Trinian’s, the two struck up a conversation.

“So”, Kelly started, “how did you, a witch, become a Princess?”

“When I was fourteen, my birth parents died when a mysterious illness hit Enchancia” Lucinda replied. “I was already very good friends with Princess Sofia, and I had also become very good friends with the rest of the royal family. Since I had no living relatives, King Roland and Queen Miranda adopted me and made me part of the royal family”.

“Talk about a lucky break!” Kelly remarked.

Kelly and Lucinda then entered the third floor where the sleeping area was. Kelly then took Lucinda past the girls who were milling around doing various things. The girls seemed to take no notice of Lucinda - afterall, it wasn’t the first time Saint Trinian’s had hired a specialist of some type or another.

Stopping near the end of the room, Kelly showed Lucinda a bed near the First Years.

“Charming” Lucinda thought in a slightly insulted way.

Before long, all the girls had gone to bed. Lucinda decided to turn in as well. During the middle of the night, Lucinda sensed that two of the First Years were standing over her. Then, she felt her neck being slightly being touched.

“Oh! This ought to be good!” Lucinda thought to herself.

As one of the First Years started touching Lucinda’s amulet, the girl suddenly recoiled back, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Lucinda smiled with a wicked grin at the girl. “I should have warned you - it has a built in security enchantment. If anybody else but me tries to take off my amulet, they get a wicked shock! And that’s just for starters ...”.

The girl gave Lucinda a filthy look.

“Oh! Don’t be like that” Lucinda smiled, holding her hand out as a gesture of friendship. “You gave it the old college try. Quite frankly, I would have been a bit disappointed if somebody hadn’t tried to pinch my amulet”.

The girl gave Lucinda a funny look, not sure if she really trusted Lucinda at that point.

“Your one of the twins, right?” Lucinda asked.

The girl nodded her head yes.

“Tell you what” Lucinda started. “I hear you twins are into high explosives. To make it up to you, before I leave, I’ll give you the recipe for something that will really give you a bang for your buck - something called Nitro-9. Just one thing. If somebody called The Doctor comes around asking questions, you didn’t get it from me”.

“Deal!” the girl smiled.

The next morning at Saint Trinian’s, after having breakfast, the girls of Saint Trinian’s took Lucinda to a classroom. Once inside the classroom, Lucinda noticed a few blackboards filled with plans.

“Let’s get started then” Kelly, the Saint Trinian’s Head Student, said.

“We know the deed has to be in Miss Bagstock’s office at Cheltenham”, Polly, the Saint Trinian’s Geek, pointed out. Polly then started pointing to maps on the blackboards showing how to get to Bagstock’s office from the outside.

“Now, how to get in there?” Kelly thought out loud. “We have a field hockey game at Cheltenham this afternoon, but they’ll be watching the building like a hawk. None of us will be able to get in there”.

“That’s where I come in, I gather?” Lucinda asked.

“We figured if anybody could do it, a witch could” Kelly answered.

“Well, you figured right” Lucinda smiled. “And in the past minute, I’ve already thought of a plan”.

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense” Taylor, one of the Saint Trinian’s girls, said to Lucinda.

“I can come along with you posing as a new Saint Trinian’s student” Lucinda started. “That will get me onto the grounds. The only thing is some of those at Cheltenham might recognize me”.

“Bugger!” Kelly exclaimed.

“Not so bugger” Lucinda pointed out. “I can take care of that”.

“How?” Kelly wanted to know.

“Well” Lucinda started. “Do you want a standard demonstration, or a blow your socks off demonstration?”.

“Now you have my interest” Kelly smiled at Lucinda. “Let’s see your best”.

Lucinda concentrated for a few moments, then transformed ... into a twin of Kelly. “Hello, Kel” Lucinda said, sounding just like Kelly.

Every Saint Trinian’s girl in the room gasped in amazement. After a few moments, Lucinda transformed back into herself.

“That’s bloody amazing!” Kelly remarked. “How long can you do that?”

“For as long as needed” Lucinda answered with a smile. “I was figuring that I would transform into what appears to be your standard Saint Trinian’s girl. Then, once I got to Cheltenham, when nobody was looking, I’d transform into what would look like a Cheltenham student, sneak into the building, and take back your deed”.

Chapter Three

That afternoon, the carriages from Saint Trinian’s arrived at Cheltenham Ladies' College. As everybody got off of the carriages, a girl from Cheltenham walked over. The girl was Verity Thwaites, Cheltenham’s Field Hockey Captain ... and school bully.

Lucinda had already transformed to look like your standard Saint Trinian’s girl. Verity looked straight at Lucinda.

“Who’s this?” Verity asked Kelly about Lucinda.

“New student” Kelly answered. “Gwen Kay”.

“Allo” Lucinda greeted in a thick cockney accent. “Owe you doing?”

“Where do you get these losers?” Verity commented to Kelly as Verity walked away.

Kelly and Lucinda walked toward the Cheltenham athletic field.

“Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?” Kelly asked Lucinda.

“Hey! It worked, didn’t it?” Lucinda replied. “They think I’m just another bimbo ... no offense intended”.

Kelly and Lucinda then grinned at each other.

Before long, the field hockey game began. Lucinda slipped away while nobody was noticing. Soon, Lucinda was near the main building of Cheltenham Ladies' College. Lucinda then transformed to look like your average run of the mill Cheltenham student. Lucinda then took out her wand, waved it above her head, and disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Lucinda reappeared inside the main building of Cheltenham Ladies' College, near Miss Bagstock’s office. Nobody was around, so Lucinda was able to move around freely. In a few minutes, Lucinda found herself at the door of Miss Bagstock’s office. Lucinda tried the door, but found it to be locked. Lucinda then brought out her wand and pointed it at the door handle. The door then popped open.

Lucinda entered Miss Bagstock’s office, closing the door behind her.

“Now, where would you stash a deed?” Lucinda asked herself.

Lucinda then walked around the room. At one point, Lucinda noticed something covered by a large piece of cloth. As Lucinda pulled back the cloth, she noticed a painting.

“You people pinched the Mona Lisa?” Lucinda asked herself in amazement. “Seriously? And here I thought I had guts!”

Lucinda then found herself at Miss Bagstock’s desk. Lucinda used her wand to unlock and open all the drawers in the desk. After going through a bunch of papers, Lucinda found what she had been looking for - the deed to Saint Trinian’s. Lucinda then put the deed in her pocket. Lucinda then found a pen and a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note which she also put in her pocket. Lucinda then waved her wand above her head and disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Lucinda then appeared in a city close to Cheltenham Ladies' College. In a few minutes, Lucinda had located the local police station. Lucinda then stopped a young boy walking on the street.

“You, lad” Lucinda called out.

“Yes, miss?” the boy answered.

“Here’s some money for your trouble” Lucinda started. “Take this note into the police station and tell them it is urgent”.

“Yes, miss” the boy responded as he ran into the police station.

Lucinda then waved her wand above her head and disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. In a few moments, Lucinda reappeared in Miss Bagstock’s office. Lucinda then opened the door to the office, looked around the hallway to see nobody in sight, and left the office. Lucinda’s attention was then drawn to a lot of yelling taking place outside.

As Lucinda found a window that faced toward the athletic field, Lucinda found that the Saint Trinian’s team and the Cheltenham team had gotten into a wicked fist fight. It was clear that the Saint Trinian’s team was quickly gaining the upper hand ... by using their hockey sticks as makeshift weapons.

As Lucinda looked out the window at the free for all, a Cheltenham student walked up behind Lucinda.

“Who are you?!” the student demanded.

Lucinda remained with her back to the student. Lucinda then waved her wand above her head. A white hockey mask appeared on Lucinda’s face, and a long battle ax appeared in Lucinda’s free hand. Suddenly, Lucinda turned around screaming at the top of her lungs while pointing the battle ax at the student. The student ran down the hall in fright with Lucinda in hot pursuit.

The student managed to make it to a door that led to a stairway. The student managed to shut the door just as Lucinda swung the battle ax. The battle ax hit the door, leaving a hole in the door. Lucinda then heard the student running in fright down the stairs.

Lucinda looked at the battle ax. “Not bad for a freebie that came with the Medieval Meal!” Lucinda thought to herself. Lucinda then decided now might be the best time to leave.

Lucinda soon found herself outside. By this time, everybody had gone to the athletic field to witness the free for all between both teams. In a few minutes, Lucinda found Kelly.

“I think now would be a good time to leave!” Lucinda urged.

“Did you get the deed?” Kelly asked.

“Yes!” Lucinda answered. “Now let’s go!”.

Kelly let out a loud whistle. All the Saint Trinian students stopped fighting and quickly headed for the Saint Trinian carriages. All the Saint Trinian students quickly piled aboard the carriages. The carriages then sped away.

“You know they’ll be coming after us?” Kelly asked Lucinda.

“Actually, I think not” Lucinda replied.

Lucinda and Kelly looked over their shoulders to see at least a dozen police officers on horseback racing into Cheltenham Ladies' College.

“What’s that about?” Kelly asked Lucinda.

“Well, your deed wasn’t the only thing they pinched” Lucinda started. “They also pinched the Mona Lisa ... and I sent the cops an anonymous note about it”.

Kelly started laughing wildly.

Chapter Four

Back at Saint Trinian’s, Lucinda handed the deed over to Miss Fritton.

“Thank you very much for getting our deed back, Princess Lucinda” Miss Fritton said.

“My pleasure” Lucinda smiled.

The next day, the morning newspaper had the following headline:

The Morning Guardian:

Cheltenham Ladies' College involved in art heist. Headmistress charged.

At St. Trinian’s, a huge victory party was taking place. A female music group started singing.

We can't fake the way we feel, we were born to keep it real. Hockey sticks and balls of steel, we are Saint Trinian's.

You bite us, we'll bite you back. Better be scared when we attack. Feel the fear, we're maniacs. Saint Trinian's.

Check out our battle cry, a song to terrify, no one can stand in our way.

We are the best, so screw the rest. We do as we damn well please. Until the end, Saint Trinian's. Defenders of anarchy.

So scan all the toffs, the neats and the freaks. Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks. And if they complain, we'll do it all again. We do as we damn well please.

The ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates. To torment the slags, we offer special rates. And if they complain, we'll do it all again. Defenders of anarchy.

Check out our battle cry, a song to terrify, no one can stand in our way.

We are the best, so screw the rest. We do as we damn well please. Until the end, Saint Trinian's.  
Defenders of anarchy.

Saint Trinian’s!

That afternoon, Lucinda was getting ready to leave when she was approached by Kelly and the rest of the Saint Trinian’s girls. Kelly handed Lucinda a backpack.

“Something to remember us by” Kelly said with a smile.

Lucinda looked in the backpack to see an entire Saint Trinian’s school uniform.

“Once a Saint Trinian, always a Saint Trinian” Kelly remarked.

“Thanks, Kel” Lucinda smiled.

“Just remember, your expected to wear it at Saint Trinian functions ... including that big bash we’re having next month” Kelly smiled.

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away” Lucinda smiled back.

Lucinda then looked at the twins while she produced an envelope. “Here’s that nitro-9 recipe I promised you. Just be careful when setting it off - a little goes a long way”.

“We will” the twins smiled. “Thank you”.

Lucinda then mounted her broom and flew home to Enchancia. It had been a fun weekend.


End file.
